


Tales and Rumors

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud stumbles upon a strange scene.





	Tales and Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted Oct 8th, 2014, from a much older plotbunny...

Cloud truly didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to say or do and honestly he was pretty sure he needed to stay put for the moment or possibly even back away as quietly as possible and never return. He'd heard cries--

Well, first he'd heard tales and rumors. He'd heard of ghosts and specters. But the men before him were neither. They were what he expected, though he'd expected--

Cloud wasn't sure what he'd expected. Possibly an ongoing and epic battle, snapped trees and long trenches burned into the earth from swipes of Masamune. Blood. Maybe--

Oh, it just wasn't what he'd expected, that was all. No battles, no strange explanations, or--

He was sure the explanation would be strange. There was no way it wouldn't be. This was Sephiroth, after all. And Vincent. This was Sephiroth and Vincent and they were not fighting or talking or doing anything that wasn't--

Cloud had crept up on them having enthusiastic, incredibly hot sex. Not what he'd expected and certainly not what the rumors and tales had mentioned. He wouldn't have thought of Sephiroth and Vincent if there'd been mutterings of ghosts and specters mating like wild animals beneath the crystal-white trees. But it was hot--

Yeah, Cloud was a little embarrassed about how his body was reacting and was even more concerned that he just couldn't look away. It was going to make for an even more awkward conversation later, because it was going to have to be had. He couldn't really just leave, after all. Not when he didn't know why Sephiroth was--

Why Sephiroth was anything. Alive. Apparently not crazy. Currently balls-deep in Vincent and tense as though his release was close. Why hadn't Vincent said anything? This couldn't have started simply as a carnal pursuit. Cloud knew Vincent wasn't really the type and Sephiroth wasn't but here they were--

Cloud sort of wished he was in the middle. Certain parts of his body really wished he was in the middle. How that sort of proposition would be received, however--

He'd just have to find out.


End file.
